Changes
by Chrystal Cleare
Summary: This is just after Edward proposed to Bella. Bella's life is about change. She's getting married on August 13, and she's going to be transformed into a vampire with Edward soon afterward. Will she change her mind, or will her life change before that? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Is He Back Yet?

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

_Ugh_, I thought_. Not another day that I have to get up for. Shoot._

I rolled over in my bed, and clicked the 'snooze' button my alarm clock, to shut it up. I peeked out between my closed lids, just to quickly glance what time it was. 6:30am my clock read.

"I'll only go back to sleep for 10 more minutes" I muttered to myself.

I heard a low, angelic chuckle next to me, and was immediately woken up by the sound of my perfect vampire fiancé.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "I thought you were out hunting with Jasper and Emmett. How come you're back so early?" I said in such a rush. I was so glad to see him back. I missed him so much.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty. I was hunting with Jasper and Emmett, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I left them, and decided to make sure you didn't do anything stupid while I was gone. But, if you don't want me here-"

I nearly screamed when I realized what he was saying, and cut him off immediately.

"What?! No! You can't leave me again!" I nearly sobbed into his shirt and was lightly pounding his chest, giving a small temper tantrum right there, with him seeing how easily I break down when he has to leave. He saw the pain in my eyes, and pulled me closer to his bare chest, and whispered in my ear-

"Don't worry love, I wont ever leave you. You'll always have me." And with that, he turned my head towards his, and I could see the solemn promise he just made, complete in his eyes, and he kissed me slowly and gently on the lips, making sure not to overwhelm me when I was in the state that I was.

My heart started racing the second our lips met, and when he heard it skid to a stop when his tongue touched my lip, and he immediately pulled back, with an anxious look on his face. When he finally heard my heart get back its normal beat, he just snuggled up close to me, and kissed my hair, my neck, my collar bone. Everything he could reach but my lips.

He started to hum my lullaby when I realized that we were going to be late for school, and jumped. Edward looked at me in complete confusion and astonishment when he realized that I was trying to get out of his iron grip. He released me, but continued to hold my hand as I got out of the bed, and reached for my brush.

Edward took the brush out of my hands, and brushed my hair for me. When he finished brushing my hair, he kissed my whole neck. Making sure to get all of my neck.

Reluctantly, I stepped away from him, and started to get my toiletries. He looked a little sad at how I was acting. As I was passing him out of my room, he took me up in his arms, and cuddled me to his chest. I kissed him lightly on his stone cold cheek, and promised him that I would be back soon.

Edward set me back down on my feet, and allowed me to go shower. Once I was in the bathroom, I turned the water on hot, and waited for it to warm up. Once I stepped in, I heard a soft knock at the bathroom door. I had answered the knock, and heard the beautiful angelic tone of his voice, telling me through the door-

"Bella, love, I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to go home, and change, and get the car. I promise I'll be back in your room by the time you get out. OK?"

"OK" I said in my normal voice. He would have heard me. He could probably hear everything that I was doing in the shower. Stupid ultra-sensitive vampire hearing.

I finished in the shower about 5 minutes later, after shaving, and rinsing my hair. I pulled a towel around my body, and scurried back to my room. I hadn't realized Edward was back in my room until I was finished getting dressed, and looked over at the bed.

I gasped inaudibly when I saw him. By the time I blinked, he was gone from the bed, and in front of me.

He saw the utter bewilderment in my face, and pulled my hand. I followed him downstairs.

"Bella," he said "You need to eat something. Once you've gotten something to eat, I'll explain. OK?"

I still couldn't speak, so I merely nodded my head. I went over to the counter, and got out a bowl for cereal. I sat down at the table, across from him, and ate my cereal in silence.

When I was finished, I pushed my bowl aside, and sat still, waiting for Edward to explain why he hadn't told me he was in my room, and had just stayed quiet and watched me dress.

"Bella," he said, sorrow in his eyes "I'm sorry. I really am. I should have told you that I was in your room. I apologize for not saying something. It was wrong of me to have done that. I ask of you, your forgiveness. I promise not to do it again."

I kept my poker face, but I was truly gaping at him. He had just made the more sincere apology anyone has ever given. I truly didn't deserve him. I tried to get past the lump in my throat but it was hard. He was just too perfect for me.

I pulled myself together, before I could loose control, and nodded, saying

"Yes Edward, of course I'll forgive you. Just, please, don't do it again. You truly scared me when I saw you."

He chuckled, then said " Well, if we want to get you to school on-time, then we best get a move on, shouldn't we?"

I smiled, nodded, and went to go put my dishes away.


	2. Chapter 2: Notes

**Chapter 2**

The ride on the way to school was comfortably quiet. Edward kept his arm around me the whole time. When we pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High School, Edward came over to my door at an inhuman speed, and opened my door for me. When I was out of the car, Edward pecked me on my cheek, and then got my bag out of the Volvo, along with his. We slowly walked over to where Alice and Jasper were standing, waiting for us, just like every day.

"Hey Alice" I said, as we got closer to them. I knew she would have been able to hear me even if I was across the parking lot, but if she had responded when I was that far away from her, then it would look a little suspicious.

"Hey Bella, _Edward_" She spat out my fiancé's name as if it were poison. I gawked at her, speechless. Edward and Alice had always been the only two siblings in the family that (not attracted to each other that is) actually got along, peacefully.

"Hello Alice." Edward nodded politely.

I couldn't take this. They were just torturing themselves by not talking, as every human being should. Their words were so limited. They were glowering at each other, apparently having a silent conversation.

Finally though, Edward stopped glowering at Alice, and plastered an apparent fake smile on his face. He kissed me lightly on my check, and pulled me forward, closer to my personal Hell. When we reached our first period class, I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook, and scribbled on it, in my messy handwriting.

What the hell was that about Edward? And don't you dare tell me it was nothing. I want to know, and I wanna know now.

I passed the note across the table to Edward, and he read it within a second. In the next, he was scrawling something on the paper underneath what I wrote

It's nothing you need to be concerning about, Love. Honestly. It was just something that Alice saw. Its not big deal. Stop worrying. Please. For me?

He passed the note back to me, and it took me a while to read it. 'Something Alice saw.' He said. Oh no! Was it about me? Was something going to go wrong with our wedding? What went on? What's going to happen?' I thought frantically, and scribbled something back furiously.

I don't care! Tell me what Alice saw. Tell me Edward. Please. Was something wrong with the wedding? Is something going to happen to me? What went on, please, just tell me. I'll stop worrying if you just tell me.

Edward took the note from under my hand before I had time to life my pencil. He was writing frantically across the paper, obviously irritated at how I wouldn't just let the subject drop. He shoved the note back across the table, and I began to read his beautiful handwriting.

Yes. It was about the wedding. Alice saw that something was going to go wrong. She couldn't really be sure, 'cus it was extremely blurry. She thought that it meant that the dogs might want to crash the wedding. She couldn't be sure though. Please don't worry about it. It's no big deal. Our wedding will be perfect. I'll make sure of it.

He had only had the paper for a brief 2 seconds, and in front of me, was a whole paragraph of what happened. I began to hyper-venalate_. _

_This really couldn't be happening. Jake. But...Jake wasn't here. He ran away. Seth had said that he was up in Northern Canada by now. He... He...He couldn't be coming back....just to spoil my wedding. He wouldn't do something like that._

Are you sure it was the werewolves? It couldn't possibly have been Jake; he would never do something like that to me. I know he wouldn't do that!!

I shoved the piece of paper back across the table towards Edward. He took the note from me, but didn't do anything. He crumbled the paper, and got out a new piece.

Please Bella. I know, too, that Jake wouldn't intentionally do something to hurt you. But he can't control all his feelings. He's a mutt. He doesn't always do things on his own accord. He could be just stopping by the house to say 'Hi' (which I highly doubt) but didn't realize that it was our wedding. Please, love, just drop it. I will make sure that our wedding is perfect. Not a single flaw. I swear.

When Edward knew that I had read the whole note that he had written, he crumbled it in his hand, and continued to take notes on the lesson we were being given by our English teacher.

_Why would Alice see something like that? She couldn't. She said so herself that she couldn't see anything that concerned the pack. She couldn't. She was blind to them. So, how could she had seen the pack at my – our – wedding? It didn't make sense. Edward's keeping something from me. I know it. But...why? He never hid anything from me. Never. So, why start now?_

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was startled out of my thought by the bell, signaling the end of class. Edward stood next to me, packing up his stuff.

"Bella? Are you okay? Its time to change classes, love" Edwards voice washed over me, chasing away my earlier thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered back. I stood up from my seat, and just grabbed all my belongings. When I began walking to the door, I felt Edward's cool arm snake around my waist.

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?" He whispered, and all of a sudden, my mind was a lump of Jell-O. My legs gave way under me, and I collapsed. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact with the linoleum. The impact never came. I opened my eyes, and saw Edward's liquid golden eyes in front of me. His eyes seemed to say _'You are not okay. Oh no.'_

"Really, Edward I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

My minute never came. Instead I was swept up into his arms, and he was carrying me to the nurses' office.

"Edward Cullen! Put me down!" I yelled, a little breathless

" No. You're not okay. Something's wrong. I know it. I'm having you checked out by the nurse, and if she says nothing wrong, then you're going to Carlisle." Edward said sternly, pain seeping into his voice. I decided not to argue with him, know it wouldn't make anything better, if I just aggravated him.  
So, instead of throwing the tantrum I so dearly wanted to, I sat in his arms, arms crossed over my chest, and pouted.

When we entered the school front office, Edward went straight to where he knew the nurse would be. He knocked on the door softly, and entered, not waiting for an answer.

"Oh my!" The grandmother looking nurse said when she saw me in Edward's arms.

"She's just a little faint. She collapsed at the end of 1st period. I was worried, and carried her here." Edward said firmly, and laid me down on the brown crinkly paper that covered the mattress in the middle of her room.

"I'm fine. Really, I am. I just tripped." I practically yelled. I sat up from the mattress quickly, and jumped off. Obviously I did this too suddenly, because I had a huge head rush, and stumbled again.

"Bella. Sit."

I had never seen Edward so concerned about my health. Well, I had, just not over something as simple as a head rush.

"I'll be right back Mr. Cullen. I'll get her a thermometer to take her temperature." The nurse whispered to Edward, touching his shoulder lightly.

The nurse bustled out of the room, and into her personal office. Edward stayed with his back to me the whole time. When the nurse finally came back in, she had a thermometer in her hands, and told me to put it in my mouth, and under my tongue. When Edward finally turned towards me, I saw that his eyes were pained.

I reached my hand out to touch him, and when our skins touched, his eyes softened the slightest.

A few seconds later the thermometer under my tongue beeped, and I took it out. I held it out in front of my eyes, and tried to read what it said.

But I couldn't

My vision was blurred, and the thermometer started to slip from my grasp.

Edward took the thermometer from my loosening grip, and read it. I heard him take an unnecessary sharp intake of breath.

"103.8" I heard Edward whisper.

I felt my body being lifted from the hard, cold mattress...

...And then....

....Nothing....


End file.
